Choosing a Hokage
by Ciotog
Summary: Tsunade is dead and now the Leaf Village must find a new Hokage. M for character death, not just Tsunade's.


Choosing a Hokage

By Ciotog

The Hokage was dead. There was no doubt in anyone's mind. The sound of bells and wails filled the village air. The body of Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, was paraded through the streets. Flowers covered the path in front of her body and tears the path behind. Her death had not been in battle, but the simple death of a disease noticed too late. The villagers swarmed the cemetery and turned it into a black sea.

Even before Tsunade was buried her successor was being chosen. Rumors abounded, telling of secret deals between high ranking officials to gain the title of Hokage. In reality a great meeting had been called on the orders of Jiraiya to debate who would be the successor.

The meeting hall was crammed full of spectators hours before it began. The front rows were taken by high ranking ninjas, generals, and government officials. In front of them was a large stage. Empty of everything but a microphone. At the appointed hour Jiraiya ascended the stage and faced the audience. When the murmur of the audience had died down he spoke.

''Anyone who wishes to be the Hokage can nominate themselves, but that nomination must be seconded. You can also nominate others. No one can refuse a nomination at this point. When you have been nominated please come stand on the stage.''

With that simple speech Jiraiya returned to his seat. Dead silence filled the room as everyone waited. Finally a voice in the back spoke up.

''I nominate Kakashi Hatake.''

Another voice followed the first.

''I second the nomination.''

Slowly Kakashi rose from his seat and went to stand on the stage. The crowd remained quite. Nobody was surprised by this as many had considered Kakashi for this position in the past. Again there was a silence. This one did not last as long.

''I nominate Jiraiya.''

''I second that.''

Jiraiya also went to the stage. He looked less thrilled then Kakashi. Now the nominations rolled in. Lord Hyuga was nominated. So was Might Guy and Iruka. In the end twenty nominees stood on the small stage. When all had been quite for a few minutes Jiraiya went up to the mike.

''Have all nominations been made?''

''No!'' Naruto raced up to the stage. ''I nominate myself, Naruto Uzumaki.''

Shocked silence. While many had no doubt Naruto would make a good Hokage someday, he was still a kid. Others would rather die then let the nine-tailed fox gain any power in their village. Naruto looked at the audience angrily.

''Will no one second me?''

Everyone eyed each other. Suddenly both Kakashi and Jiraiya stepped up.

''We second the nomination.''

Naruto strolled onto the stage. Murmurs filled the meeting hall. Kakashi took charge.

''With nominations now finished we will now select our Hokage. First, anyone who does not think themselves fit to be Hokage or does not desire to be Hokage may revoke their nomination.''

Suddenly every nominee abandoned the stage, with the exception of Naruto. The meaning of this slowly sunk into the crowd. Naruto was to be the Hokage. As soon as this fact had sunken in a man in the crowd stood up.

''I refuse to have the Demon Fox Child lead this village.''

Other voices agreed. Memories of the nine-tailed fox were still to strong. Naruto stood on the stage shocked. He knew about the horrible things the fox had done, but he wasn't at all like that. The pure hatred felt against him by the other village members was a blow to Naruto's heart, one that was even harder then the disappearance of Sasuke.

The villagers were now out of control. Many were advancing towards the stage. They would rather see Naruto dead then the Hokage. Suddenly Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya appeared in front of Naruto. Kakashi had his Sharingan eye uncovered and Iruka drew his knives. Kakashi yelled.

''Jiraiya, get the Hokage out of here and to the ANBU headquarters. He'll be safe there till we get the village calmed down.''

Jiraiya grabed Naruto and raced out of the meeting hall. Naruto looked back and could see the crowd mob Iruka and Kakashi, calling them traitors. Iruka and Kakashi fought back, but refused to harm the villagers. They were quickly overwhelmed.

The riots lasted two days. Eventually ANBU under Naruto's control were able to calm the villagers down. Buildings had been damaged and many people had been hurt. The worst part of it was the loss of Iruka and Kakashi. They had been beaten and mangled by the crowd. Iruka had died before a rescue team could get to them. Kakashi had been taken to a hospital, but even the skills of Sakura had not been enough to save him. His last words had been, ''It is an honor to die for my village, the Hokage, and my friend.''

The Sixth Hokage watched the funerals. He had a large debt to these two men. They were his sensei and friends. Naruto knew he would have to honor their sacrifice for him by being the best Hokage ever. Glancing at the villagers around him, Naruto also knew he would have to do a lot to prove himself to those who despised the creature inside of him. Slowly turning from the freshly dug graves and walked to his office. There was no time to mourn, the village was counting on him.


End file.
